Philimax
Crisanto Rizal, '''known for his Superhero form as '''Philimax, is a Filipino-American Superhero in the Miss Philippines Universe, as well as a Member of the Infervels in the Prime Powerstorm Universe. Appearance He has Black soft but short hair that resembles Jose Rizal's hairstyle, a pair of Brown eyes and light brown skin. Casual Outfit His casual outfit contains a White Shirt with a Red Vertical line that reaches the neck, in which it's blue, along with a pair of red oblique lines. On his shirt, he also had red Sleeves that begin with a triangle on the White parts of it. He wears a Green belt with a Yellow Circle on it and it has a white Circle shaped handle on the belt as well. He wears a pair of Black pants with Grey intersecting lines and they end with red kneepads on them. He also has white shoes with blue Soles, Black vertical lines and a pair of yellow circles each on one side before the ends of them. Superhero Outfit His Superhero form contains a Red T-Shirt with a Yellow sun on it along with Blue and White sleeves. He wears a Yellow belt with Black handles and a pair of Black Jogging pants with Red vertical lining on them, white socks and a pair of Red and White sSnakers with Blue ends, Yellow laces and Stars on them as well, albeit in the beginning parts. Personality He is a Brave but sometimes hot-headed in certain situations or battles that he is facing like pitting against an army of goons or a Team-up of Supervillains yet Optimistic, Generous, Kind-hearted, Helpful, Heroic, Powerful and Alertive Filipino-American Teenaged Boy who tries to solve problems that are too difficult for him to take risks like being prepared for some fights that seemed to be hard and undefeatable for Him. In addition to him being Powerful, he trains himself harder and harder to use different kinds of Fighting Styles such as Muay Thai, Filipino Boxing and Karate. As he shows senses of Generosity, Crisanto donates Money to the people who are poor that had problems, ranging from a lack of good food, shelter and clothing, to Health Problems such as Diseases or Sicknesses in addition to other Health problems such as Diabetes and as well as problems related to other kinds of issues, such as those related to spacing and economics. In addition, he shows himself of being Helpful, such as taking risks in Impossible problems. He even shows himself of being Kind-hearted to Younger Children who had families getting lots of Real World issues besides their parents fighting over what should they do with the Money like Hunger and lack fo Shelter. In addition to those, he also helps out the people to clean up the places that had a lot of messes, ranging from Rivers in which he saw Poor people, to helping out planting trees, flowers and other things that the Environment had like air pollution and deforestation. As he also shows himself being Optimistic, he finds creative, yet good ideas to solve problems and make things from bad to better, like helping out the Construction Staff rebuilding Broken Homes such as Apartments, Condominiums, Hotels, Houses, Townhouses, Mansions and others, as well as rebuilding and repairing things that had destroyed by the problems it suffered back then. He even tries to make sad people feel better, such as entertaining Elders who are sick in Hospitals with his very own sense of Humor, Creativity and Love. Crisanto is also altertive in many problems that occur including Weather problems such as Hurricanes (they are called as Typhoons in the Philippines). He is Powerful, as he trains in different kinds of Fighting Styles, ranging from Martial arts such as Karate and Panantukan, to others such as Kickboxing, which he is good at practicing some Fighting styles to be fused into one for some of his Attacks. He also goes to the gym to make sure his Body is fit and prepared, whenever he is participating in events of do some fights against Supervillains. Powers and Abilities As he is a Solomezer/Human hybrid who fight with a variety of Fighting Styles combined into one unique form, while he takes elements from Solar, Sun, Water and Wind-based Powers. Martial Arts/Kickboxing-Based *Pac-Punch: He moves toward to his opponents whole jump with a few to some haymaker moves (similar to how boxers do). *Tackle from the Sun: First, he spins in the Ground, then he flies while punches the opponent with him moving to resemble the Sun and it's Rays *Mayon Knuckle: Similar to Terry's Burn Knuckle Move, except that his fist is charged with Solar Energy in it's Color changed to Red or reflect the appearance of Lava that came out from the Mayon Volcano. *Sunder Dunk: Similar to Terry's Power Dunk move but his feet have Thunder and Sun Powers combined and charged on them, along with Blue and Yellow Auras surrounding his Body. *100 Basked Suns of Thunder: Similar to Kyo's 100 Baked Demon Move, but revamped as first, Crisanto charges Sun and Thunder energies into a single Power, then He runs quickly to the Opponent and Punches them with a Sun and Thunder Fusion fist. *TBD Move *TBD Move Elemental Energy-based Moves *Sunlarken: Similar to Andy's Hisho Ken move, but with a burst of a fusion with Sun and Solar Energies. *Windicane Punch: He performs an uppercut with a burst of Wind appears from his Fist. *Winsun Arrow: First, he charges his hands with Sun and Wind-based Powers and later on, he releases his energies while tracing his finger to form an Arrow made out of Sun and Wind-based Energies. He throws the Winsun Arrow as the stick is made out of Energy from the Sun while the pointer is made out of Wind Energy and he throws it like a Spear and when it hits the Opponent, a Whirlwind appears, giving the Opponent a lot of Damage. *Water Fist: First, he Charges his Body with Water-based Energies and later, his fists are covered with Water and he does two or More Punches (depending on how Powerful his opponents can Be) to the Opponent made out of Water and making them Wet while they deal a lot of Damage for the Stronger Opponents he face in the Series. Ultimax Power Attack Hurricane Blade Uppercut: First, he Charges his Body with Herokinesis energies. Later on, he runs fast to the Opponent and it ends with Him releasing Hurricane-like Powers with his fist closed and performing an Uppercut while a Whirlwind that looks like it spins very fast like one, thus having the Opponents he is fighting or the Villain to deal with Large Damage. Quotes Catchphrases *"Team Philippines Forever!!!" *"I'm prepared to volt my Impossibilities." *"Time for me to volt the Impossible." *"So who on Earth do you think I am??!!!" *"Meli, show me your stuff." (When interacting with Emeline Cortez/Miss Philippines) *"Hindi na tayo sususko!!! We can do this!!!" *"Alrighty then, I am prepared for an another Round." *"Our National Hero is lost. He's gone but he's right there in our back and our Philippine Hearts!!!!" *"It's time for a fight with Sunder." *"Sorry. No one's afraid of the Big Bad Guys when we are together." *"When we bond like a family, we become stronger when we work together like one." *"Walang problema, my friends. We're now done." *"Magnifico!!!! That's what I call a Job done in the Fantastic way." *"Time to drill the Battles for Round Three." *"Don't stop the wind now!!!!" *"You gotta beat it with Thunder." *"Taking the Trees down IS NOT MY LOVER!!!" *"Time to show these guys who's Bad in one town." *"Let's keep this Battle Burnin'!!!!" *"We'll Be there to protect you." *"Everyone, we've gotta keep up!!!!" *"Meli and Dathan, let's Beat It!!!!" *"Friends, we got an emergency under pressure!!!" *"The Fights aren't wet enough for us in this place." *"Mayon's up!!!!" *"Alright everyone, THE MATCH MUST GO ON!!!" *"Time to activate with Solar Power." *"Time for Round Two, Bayanihan Style!!!" Other Quotes *"Emeline! Heto na yung time na how Team Philippines rolls!!" *"Take it easy my friends, we can do this with great strategies." *"Never afraid for what my Country holds." *"I am always alert when I listen to the right things." *"I think we're gonna find some plans to fix our problems." *"Although it's unfortunate to see Mother Nature's surroundings being destroyed, we're never gonna stop cleaning up the World to be a Better place." Notes/Trivia *While his hair is influenced by the late Jose Rizal (and the Surname is taken as well), his Casual Attire is also inspired by Shiro's as seen in Voltron: Legendary Defender (his shirt, belt and pants he wore in particular) and Simon's from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (shoes). **In addition to his physical appearance and casual clothing, his Superhero form is also inspired by Superboy, not only the Superman Comics as seen in Kal-El's Teenage years, but also Kon-El's as seen in the New 52, as well as some of his powers are influenced by Genis-Vell as Photon, Legacy and Captain Marvel, respectively but his powers are different, like bringing elements such as Solar, Wind and Water, as the latter two are both Natural elements while Solar is a form of Energy made from the Sun. He even has a National flag motif like Superhero sidekicks with that such as Sam Wilson aka Falcon when he became Captain America in 2015. *Some of Philimax's moves are influenced from Classic Fighting Game Heroes like the Bogard Brothers in addition to Kyo Kusanagi from the Fatal Fury '' and ''The King of Fighters franchises by SNK, albeit with changes to make him different and unique from them such as incorporating Solar, Wind and Water-based Attacks, as well as the ability to absorb these said elemental energies. *He is a member of Infervels, a Group of Young Superheroes in the Prime Powerstorm universe that is similar to Young Justice and Young Avengers, as both of them are Teams in which included child and teenage Superheroes that are Younger Counterparts to the Main Flagship Teams to their respective companies. See Also Other Filipino-Americans in the Powerstorm Multiverse *Arlena Guezamor/Captain Philippines * * * * Category:Filipinos Category:Superheroes Category:Human-Alien Hybrids Category:Filipino-Americans Category:Asians Category:Characters Category:Males